


At Last

by Patchwork drabbles (PurplePatchwork)



Series: RusAme Drabbles [55]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Reunions, Rough Hugging, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:09:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurplePatchwork/pseuds/Patchwork%20drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finally they are reunited.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Last

Alfred's heart was pounding in his throat as he frantically attempted to gaze over the heads of those surrounding him. "Ivan!" he called, distress making his voice high-pitched and panicky, "Ivan, where are you?!"

He couldn't be gone, Alfred couldn't have lost him! Not after months, years even, of not seeing him, he couldn't possibly miss him on the day they were finally to meet again. Where was he, where was he? He had to be around here somewhere, he simply had to?

"Ivan, you piece of shit!" he shouted, voice going lost in the masses, choked back tears sticking thickly down his throat, suffocating. Until finally, there- a head of ashen blond sticking above the rest.

"Ivan!" Alfred shouted again, beginning to madly elbow and wriggle his way through the crowds, feeling his body bruise and being shoved aside and pushed back, but he had to get there, he had to see if it was really him!

And then he turned, and two beautiful soft purple eyes gazed down upon him, wide and astonished, before softening.

"Alfred," was the word his mouth formed, no sound reaching the boy as he continued to struggle against the flow, they were pushing back, crowding him, he wasn't going to get there-!

And then a strong hand yanked him up by the collar, and he almost painfully collided with the other's body in a hug that was both desperately needed and satisfyingly rib-crushing.

Alfred gasped for breath as he clawed his hands to Ivan's back, unable to reach around all the way, twisting the fabric of his vest into trembling fingers, making fists that were more shards of glass than human flesh. His heart beat wildly inside its house as Ivan lifted him easily off the ground, bending him over in an almost impossible angle as his own back bent under the weight of their loss, oh, how much they'd missed each other. He was trembling, whether it be with joy or misery God only knew, burying his nose into golden locks for a deep gasp of that once and still familiar scent before clamping Alfred's jaw and mashing their faces together.

The kiss could barely be called that, more teeth and salty tears and breaths that didn't belong to the living, lips being cut and blood smearing their chins, neither noticing, neither caring. There was only each other, blue onto amethyst, cold hands scratching warm hips, words and emotions failing them.


End file.
